


Phone-y Popcorn

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [8]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Henrik knows whats up, Hugs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Popcorn, Sleepy Cuddles, all the egos, lots of popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: "Maybe Anti gets super mad over something and the other egos try and calm him down, but Schneeplestein is the only one who succeeds? And even though it may not be with their head-cannons, can it end with them cuddling??"-phonenixA cute one-shot from a wonderful request :3





	Phone-y Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a Danti story, but there is always room for cuddles from all the people! The title is my sad version of a pun.
> 
> Do I need to put a swear warning? Well, Anti cusses a lot, there ya go.
> 
> 5274 words, is... is this my longest one now? Why do these keep getting longer after each post?! It's totally my fault but... but how?!

The Ipliers had a mission, but it wasn’t one of their usual missions, it was one that required all of the egos. _All_ of them. Anti was used to being at the Iplier Manor; he practically moved in there to live with Dark. However, now that they were all away for their new assignment, the Manor was filled with nothing but silence. Dark had assured the glitchy ego that their mission should not take long and they should return relatively soon, but that had been six days ago.

Anti had been staying at the septic eye’s house since then. He still had his room there and he always would have it, but it was strange to go back to it when he was used to sleeping in Dark’s room with the other ego.

Anti was a confident being, a being who did what he wanted and when he wanted, having fun and causing mischief once in a while as well. The other egos all knew him well, knew he was proud of himself and almost constantly buzzing with energy, literally and metaphorically. However, although as unusual as it was for him, it was times like these that Anti started to question himself and become a little self-conscious. Dark was an organized and punctual person, often creating or following detailed plans that never seemed to fail as well as always staying true to his word; he was a no nonsense type of guy. When Dark had told Anti they would be back soon, Anti had believed him and waited patiently for his return, spending some time to catch up with the septic egos to see what he has missed. As the days passed, though, the glitchy ego started getting worried and would check his phone, wondering if everything was alright and waited for a text from Dark. This is the part where Anti would get self-conscious, not wanting to be a bother by texting Dark in a way that made him seem clingy or desperate, but wanting to make sure there wasn’t trouble either. He didn’t want Dark to think he was snooping; Anti didn’t really care what the mission was about anyway, but it has almost been a week and there hasn’t been a single word from Dark. No updates, no quick text to show that Dark knew it was taking longer than normal, not even a simple “hello”.

Anti sighed and decided to be the one to text first, frowning at himself for thinking too much into it as he sent a small text asking how the mission was going. It’s not like that was anything bad; it should be normal for a couple to check up on each other when it’s been days like this, especially since Dark is on a potentially dangerous job.

The next day, when there still hadn’t been a reply, Anti texted once more, a one worded “hey” this time in hopes of Dark realizing he wanted a response and wasn’t texting for the heck of it. The day after that, Anti started getting that uncomfortable self-conscious feeling return as he texted a third time. Had something actually happened to them? Where they in trouble and couldn’t respond?

Anti pursed his lips and decided to go to the kitchen to make something, half for the sake of doing something to take his mind off of Dark. When he left the bedroom area of the house into the wide open space of the living room and kitchen, he saw JJ staring at his phone with a bright smile while sitting on a couch.

“What’s got you all happy?” Anti asked as he walked over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen.

JJ gestured for Anti to come over, lifting his phone up and shaking it lightly. Anti huffed and walked over to him, leaning over the back of the couch and saw a picture on JJ’s phone screen. It was an image of Wilford, bowing dramatically while sticking his tongue out and winking. Anti frowned at the image and looked over at JJ in confusion.

“When was this sent?”

 _”Today.”_ The silent ego signed.

“Did… can I see your phone?” Anti asked and the other nodded, handing him the small device.

Anti scrolled through to earlier messages, seeing that JJ and Wilford had been texting while the Ipliers had been away.

 _-“Job’s taking longer than we thought, but nothing we can’t handle ;3”_ One of the texts read, and as Anti scrolled on more, he saw another picture of all the Ipliers together in some type of small apartment building with Dark standing in the corner with his arms crossed as he watched the others cram together in the small space.

 _-“Super cuddly sleepover!”_ The text read underneath the image.

Obviously they weren’t hurt and since Wilford could send messages, then Dark should be able to as well. So why hadn’t Dark responded yet?

Anti let out an annoyed sigh and handed the phone back to JJ, losing interest in making food as he walked back to his room. He fell on his stomach on his bed, phone propped up on the pillow as he stared blankly at it. Well… Wilford wasn’t really someone you could base normal circumstances on, though. Maybe they were all busy with their mission and didn’t have time to text, but Wilford was being Wilford and always found time to goof off even when they had work to do. In his head, though, Anti knew he was trying to convince himself that everything was fine and didn’t have a need to get mad at Dark. There was a logical explanation for this, there wasn’t any need to get upset, he was just over thinking things.

Right?

 

…

 

Anti walked out from his room, having been in there for most of the day as he tried to keep himself busy so his mind could think of anything other than Dark. Unfortunately, leaving his room was the wrong thing to do.

As he walked out to the living room, he saw JJ and Jackie sitting together on the couch watching a movie. At the other side where the room led to the kitchen, there was Chase and Marvin talking to one another while holding their phones.

“Oh yeah, he texted me earlier saying that he’d bring a bunch of snacks as souvenirs. He said they found this new type of popcorn that tastes better than movie popcorn!” Chase exclaimed as the two of them left the kitchen, each holding a large bowl of microwave popcorn.

“I got a picture of it. For some reason they really like that popcorn.” Marvin chuckled and they sat down in the living room with the others.

“Oh! Is it the zebra corn?” Jackie piped up when he heard the other two talking.

“ _No.”_ JJ signed. “ _New one kernels.”_

“Ooh, so we pop them ourselves?”

JJ nodded.

“What’s going on here?” Anti decided to ask as he walked up behind the couch, leaning over the back of it as he reached an arm over to grab a handful of popcorn from a bowl sitting on the cushion.

“We’re talking about popcorn.” Chase answered. “Popcorn that is somehow better than movie theater popcorn.”

“Just add butter.” Marvin shrugged. “That always works.”

“What kind of popcorn?” Anti huffed. “Movie theater popcorn holds some high standards.”

“It’s the kind that… wait… who was it that found it?” Chase tilted his head.

“… I feel like Wilford would be the one to go and pick up popcorn like that but I think it was Bing.” Marvin huffed.

“Bing was the one who texted me about it earlier.” Chase nodded.

“Wait… what?” Anti blinked, standing up from the back of the couch.

“Yeah ‘cause Google was complaining about how they didn’t have room to bring all the bags of popcorn Bing bought.” Jackie added.

“Oh yeah.” The others nodded in agreement.

“Wait… you guys have been talking to the Ipliers?” Anti frowned, stepping back from the couch.

“They’re all bored.” Chase chuckled. “They’re busy but their work can’t be done all in one go so they seem to wait around a lot and do a whole lot of nothing.”

“So… they’re all just sitting around… doing nothing… and they’ve all been texting you guys?” Anti said rather lowly.

“…I… I guess.” Marvin responded, wary of the sudden change in Anti’s tone.

“Are… are you guys fucking kidding me!” Anti growled, pulling out his phone from his pocket hastily and unlocking it only to see a blank screen.

“Woah, woah, Anti, calm down.” Chase put his hands up. “What’s goin’ on?”

“You guys have _all_ heard from the Ipliers?!” Anti snapped.

JJ stared with wide eyes, clearly surprised from Anti’s outburst and quickly looked around at the others in the room hoping they would say something; he knew signing wouldn’t be the most effective way at talking right now. Jackie looked down at his phone, opening the messages to see his own set of texts from the Ipliers and frowned, wondering whether he should say how much he’s been messaging the others or not.

“They’ve just been texting pretty meaningless stuff.” Chase tried to say calmly. “Like popcorn.”

The others nodded in agreement with the popcorn bit.

“But you’ve all heard from them?!” Anti frowned. “Am I the only one who _hasn’t?!_ ”

Dr. Schneeplestein, unaware of the situation, walked into the living room. He glanced at his phone, looking up when he saw the others and huffed a laugh.

“Have you guys heard about the popcorn that the Ipliers have gotten? I’m having my doubts about it; I think there’s some type of chemical or something in it because there can be no way it can best theater popcorn.”

“I can’t fuckin’ believe this!” Anti shouted, staring at his now black phone screen and tightening his grip on it. “I’ve been stressing about this for days! Days! And Dark won’t even acknowledge anything from me but apparently everyone else is totally fine talking to you all about something as stupid as damn popcorn!”

“Anti, calm down.” Chase tried again as the others stared getting worried, tension getting heavy in the air.

“I’m not asking for much! I just wanted a damn response so I knew he wasn’t stuck in a pit dyin’ or something!” Anti seethed, phone in his hand starting to spark from his energy. “Is he not even thinking about me at all enough to just send one single fuckin’ text after I’ve tried to check on him?!”

“Hold on, calm down, I’m sure there’s a reason for-“ Jackie got cut off.

“Stop tellin’ me to calm down!” Anti spat. “My own goddamn boyfriend doesn’t care enough to show any sign like he’s alive! That’s all I wanted!”

“Anti, c-“ Marvin paused as he stopped himself from saying “calm down” again. “We know they’re okay; I’m sure Dark will explain when they come back.”

“That’s not the point!” Anti growled. “The point is that Dark doesn’t give a damn that I’m here losing my mind thinking something went wrong with their mission! He said they would’ve been home by now and he… he _always_ sends updates for stuff like this… but now it seems I’m not good enough for him to update anymore!” Anti clenched his teeth and at the end of the sentence, needing an outlet for his anger and pent up worry finally breaking loose, threw his phone straight at the wall.

It crashed against the surface with a loud crack, pieces scattering to the ground in a pile of broken electronics. The other egos stared in shock, looking down at the now-destroyed phone before back at Anti, breathing heavily out of anger.

“Dude, your phone.” Chase frowned.

“I wasn’t getting anything on it anyway!” Anti scoffed.

Chase stood up from his spot on the couch to walk over to Anti to try to calm him down.

“Hey, just sit down with us and we can text the others to see what’s up and while we wait we can have some good ol’ microwavable popcorn and watch a movie.”

Anti growled and swatted away Chase’s hand that was trying to rest on his shoulder.

“The hell with that!” Anti responded. “I don’t even care anymore, if Dark doesn’t care then screw it!”

“Anti, please take a deep breath and listen to us.” Schneep said softly.

“You can take a bowl for yourself and drown it in butter.” Marvin hopped in, grabbing one of the bowls of popcorn they had and held it out on the back of the couch as emphasis.

Jackie and JJ nodded, eyes shining in hopes that Anti would agree to at least relax a little.

“I don’t want your damn popcorn.” Anti scowled. “You know what, just forget I was even here, just watch your movie without me.” He added and stormed off to his room, leaving his phone’s remains on the floor.

He was an “electronics wizard”, he didn’t need his phone if he wanted to do anything anyway. Screw that, he could tap into the Iplier’s phones and track down their locations using his computer in a matter of seconds. Maybe if he paid Dark a visit, the other would get the message… in person.

“Anti.” He heard Chase call quietly, stepping into his bedroom as he opened the door quietly. “We’ve already sent a text to see what’s up.”

“I don’t care about that anymore.” Anti restated harshly. “Dark can’t just send an apology text now because you guys told him to.”

“Anti…” Chase sighed sadly.

“I don’t need your sympathy.” Anti snapped. “Leave me alone and go watch your stupid movie.”

“Anti, you doin’ okay?” Marvin hummed as he followed Chase, head peeking in from the doorway.

“My god, just get out of my room!”

There was soft murmuring from behind the other two as they turned around, murmuring back and moving out of the way as Schneep walked into the room.

“What the hell do you all want?!” Anti said, bothered with everyone walking into his room.

“We don’t want you to fee-“ Chase started but Henrik lifted a hand to cut him off.

“Don’t want me to feel? As if you even know what I ‘feel’.” Anti scoffed rudely.

“Anti, I know you don’t want us to keep saying the same thing, but you really do need to calm yourself.” Henrik hummed.

“I don’t need any of you telling me how I’m supposed to act.” Anti shot back. “I’m fine!”

“I’m not saying you’re not fine.” Henrik added. “I’m just saying you need to relax before you add more knife marks in the wall.”

Anti turned his head to the side to see the wall in his room that didn’t have anything against it which was indeed covered in knife marks. It wasn’t like he had poor impulse control, but he sometimes needed a way to vent his anger and it usually involved throwing things and he had a knack for knives. Besides, this is his room, he can do whatever he wants in here.

“I don’t need your input.” Anti glared.

Henrik only sighed with a small smile, turning to the other egos who were standing by the door and waved for them to go back to the living room and walked back over to the glitchy ego. Anti was about to make another retort until the doctor hugged him and pat his back in a comforting manner.

“Emotions suck don’t they?” Henrik said softly.

Anti tensed in place, not knowing how to respond at first, but let out a quiet sigh and rested his forehead down on Henrik’s shoulder.

“…yeah…”

Henrik was the doctor of the Septics, he takes it upon himself to make sure everyone is feeling okay, whether it’s actual injuries or just emotionally. In turn, the other Septics are generally more comfortable around him, sometimes coming to him for help and sharing personal information. Henrik pretty much knew everything about everyone, and if they didn’t tell him things specifically, he could normally piece together clues and subtle details and learn what was going on by himself.

In this case, Henrik was able to tell that Anti had his feelings hurt, as simple as it sounded. Anti was feeling left out and hurt since everyone else heard from the others except for him.

“You know Dark cares about you, don’t you?” Henrik hummed softly as he rubbed Anti’s back.

“Then why didn’t he ever say anything… I… I’m just worried about him…”

Henrik chuckled at that and pet the glitchy ego’s hair.

“Of all the Ipliers, Dark is the one you should worry about the least. He’s the one who gets into the least amount of trouble.”

“He’s the one I worry about the most.” Anti pouted.

“I know.” The doctor smiled.

They stayed like that until Anti calmed his mind, his wall no longer in danger of being impaled by knives. He stepped back from the doctor, looking to the side with a frown since he was still worried none the less.

“You shouldn’t worry; everything will be cleared up when they get back, which should be tomorrow.” Henrik smiled.

“How do you know?” Anti pouted.

“Doctor gossip.” Henrik smirked. “We inform each other about everything that’s going on.”

“At least he talks to you…”

“Half the time it really is just doctor business.” Henrik huffed. “Not really entertaining.”

“Still.”

Henrik let out a sigh, knowing the truth about why Dark wasn’t texting, hearing it from Dr. Iplier, but he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about it.

“I promise everything is okay over there, and when they return, you can bug Dark about it personally.” Henrik decided to say. “It’s not as bad as you think.” When Anti didn’t respond, he placed a hand gently on the glitch ego’s shoulder and gave another soft smile. “Why don’t we go back to the living room to join the others and watch a movie to help keep your mind off it; they have popcorn.”

Anti hesitated but reluctantly agreed, following the doctor back to the living room to one of the couches. The other egos smiled when they saw the two of them return, passing one of the bowls over to them so they can reach some of the popcorn themselves as they set up a movie. They managed to get through three movies back to back before they started getting too tired to pay attention. JJ had already fallen asleep and Jackie was close to it, the two of them resting against one another as Chase and Marvin were in their own little blanket bundle. Anti had ended up leaning over on Henrik’s side during the end of the first movie, staying in that position throughout the other two. When the third movie’s credits rolled by, Chase was the first to get up and walked over to the sleeping form of JJ.

“Can someone help me get this guy to bed?” He asked quietly and Jackie sat up and nodded.

The two of them worked together to pick up JJ without waking him up, bringing him back to his bedroom as the others prepared to go to sleep as well. Anti and Henrik were the last two in the living room, though Anti was reluctant to get up and stared at the now black t.v.

“You wanna sleep in my room tonight?” Henrik asked and Anti nodded subtly.

Anti was used to sleeping with Dark, sometimes just being comforted with the thought that the other was with him in the room. Being alone these past few days was strange, strange in a way that made it hard to sleep. However, Henrik, being the perceptive doctor that he was, could figure these things out. The two of them walked back to the bedrooms upstairs, finding the doctor’s room and walking inside. His room was fairly neat, more organized than Anti’s room, but it was still a normal looking bedroom.

Looking in the corner, Anti saw the small brown teddy bear holding a little green heart that read “get well soon” that was given to the doctor as a gift. The other egos, Anti included, wanted to get him something when he was sick one day, wanting to help him feel better and show that they were grateful for his help when they were sick. They all went to the store to look for the gift and JJ was the one who found the bear, grabbing it and running towards the others as he held it out in front of him and shook it side to side in emphasis. They all loved the cute little bear, feeling soft as well as looking just flat out adorable, so they bought it and gifted it to the doctor. Anti smiled when he saw the stuffed animal in the corner looking well taken care of after all this time.

Henrik grabbed an extra pillow and placed it at the top of the bed, getting underneath the blankets and motioning for Anti to do the same. The glitchy ego huffed out a small smile, glancing back over at the teddy bear once more before joining the other on the bed and nuzzled into the pillow. It didn’t take long for the doctor to fall asleep, but Anti waited a few more minutes to make sure the other was really out of it before snuggling over closer and falling asleep himself.

 

…

 

Henrik woke up first, finding that Anti had somehow maneuvered over to be laying half on top of him. He chuckled and ran a hand through the other’s hair, feeling the other move ever so slightly and bump the top of his head against the doctor’s chin.

“Hey.” The doctor murmured quietly as to not startle the other. “Today is chocolate pancake day.”

Anti mumbled something, still drowsy with sleep, but slowly started waking up as he cuddled up to Henrik a little more.

“Chocolate pancakes.” Henrik repeated, patting Anti’s shoulder. “You know if we sleep in too late they’ll be gone before we even get there.”

Anti mumbled again, blinking his eyes open and tilted his head to look up at Henrik.

“…what?”

“Pancakes that have chocolate.” Henrik said for the third time.

Anti’s eyes widened as he sat up, looking around at the room to remember that he had spent the night at Henrik’s room after their movie marathon.

“Oh yeah, I forgot there was that today.” Anti huffed as he ran a hand through his hair to fix the messy fluff a bit.

“Come on, I can already hear them making a racket in the kitchen.” Henrik chuckled, fluffing Anti’s hair in a teasing manner before getting out of bed and leaving the room.

Most of the Septics didn’t care about formal attire, especially when it was just them at the house, so they were all shuffling around in their pajamas when Anti finally made his way over to the kitchen.

“This one is a Mickey Mouse pancake!” Chase grinned as he flipped the oddly shaped pancakes onto a plate.

“Ooh I call dibs!” Marvin yelped from the other side of the kitchen.

“Well then come over here and get it before I eat it.” Chase laughed.

Anti snuck over to the area where the plates were to grab his own set of pancakes, leaving the Mickey Mouse one because he wasn’t going to dishonor the dibs system, and walked back out to the living room. He noticed that the spot where he had previously thrown his phone was now cleaned up, seeing that the pieces of his phone were gone. He knew it wasn’t too smart to break his phone like that, but it wouldn’t be hard for him to get another one to replace it.

They all met in the living room later with their own plates of pancakes, putting something on the t.v. just to have something playing as they talked about whatever came to mind. However, Anti returned to his room shortly after finishing his own serving of breakfast, putting his plate in the sink and leaving the others to finish whatever t.v. show was on.

Anti spent most of the morning on his personal computer in his room, scrolling through posts that caught his eye, but paused when he heard a lot of noise and voices coming from downstairs. It was louder than what he was used to, at least when there were only the Septics here.

“We have so much popcorn at the manor, you have to see it!” A voice cheered that Anti immediately recognized as Wilford.

He stood up from his computer, pushing his chair back and was about to go to the door when it quickly opened to reveal Dark standing in the doorway with an odd expression, almost apologetic. Without any hesitance, Dark quickly strode over to Anti and wrapped the younger ego in a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry.” Dark murmured into the younger’s hair. “It took longer than we thought; I’m sorry.”

Anti could hear the sincerity in his voice and the fact that Dark was apologizing at all was odd to hear. It always caught Anti a little off guard whenever he sees Dark show vulnerable emotions like this.

“What happened…” Anti asked softly, not finding any of his previous anger before as he hugged Dark back.

“Wilford took my phone.” Dark huffed, holding Anti for a little while longer before stepping back and pulling something out of his pocket. “I heard you had a problem with your phone too, though.” Dark hummed as he handed Anti a new phone. “So I got this on our trip back this morning.”

Anti took the phone and smiled, though it was more out of surprise from the absurd idea that Wil took Dark’s phone.

“What?” Anti asked puzzled, holding back a teasing laugh. “Wait, Wil took your phone and you let him?”

“It’s more complicated than that.” Dark sighed.

The two of them heard more talking coming from downstairs and Dark sighed again.

“Wil’s probably talking about it right now.”

Anti wanted to know what had kept Dark from texting him back all this time so he quickly darted past Dark and down the stairs, seeing the whole group of Septics and Ipliers together in the living room. Dark had followed behind and rolled his eyes when he saw Wilford standing in front of the t.v. like a storyteller while the others were gathered around to listen to him.

“Wait, what do you mean you just took his phone?” Marvin frowned in confusion.

“Oh you should have seen it!” Wil smiled widely. “We were only supposed to take two to three days really, but the target ended up being more complicated than we thought and all our tech went on the fritz! Dark went to text that the mission was going to take longer than we thought but our phones weren’t working so he started getting all fidgety like a cat lady who lost their cat!”

“Wilford.” Dark said in a warning tone, but as always, Wil was never intimidated by Dark and continued just the same.

“He would not focus on anything and we needed him to pay attention since he was the one leading the mission so I took his phone; it wasn’t working at the time anyway. So around dinner the next day, our tech started working again but Dark had finally gotten back in the groove so I kept the phone from him and told him he could get it back after we got back on track. We were really off schedule and everything was getting a little too troublesome; the faster Dark could get back to work, the faster we could finish the job and get back home. It was good incentive for Dark too; gave him another reason to hurry up so we could go home!” Wil grinned. “But seriously, you should have seen him! He was _so_ acting like a lost puppy the whole time.”

“Wilford!” Dark growled, though Wil only laughed in response.

Anti turned around to face Dark once more, looking at the other with curiosity in his eyes.

“Is that true?” Anti asked softly, watching as Dark took his attention away from Wil back to him and let out yet another sigh.

“Yes… none of them would send a message in my stead either.” Dark frowned slightly. “And Wil wouldn’t let anyone say what he was doing either, saying that it would make me ‘work faster’ since you wouldn’t know why we were still gone.”

Anti let out a chuckle before turning to Wil and crossing his arms.

“So it’s _your_ fault I wasn’t getting anything.” Anti accused as he pointed at Wil.

“But it worked! It probably would have taken us a whole other week if Dark wasn’t putting in all this extra effort to get the new plans made.” Wil grinned.

Right after he finished speaking, Anti threw a knife that just barely missed the top of his head and luckily missed the t.v. to pin the wall instead.

“Next time you come up with another idea like that, though, why don’t you factor in how other people might feel about it.”

Wilford stood still and slowly looked up to see the knife in the wall above him.

“Oh, noted.” He said, this time holding back his smile.

Anti turned back to face Dark once more and frowned a little.

“I feel kind of bad now… I kind of overreacted yesterday…”

“It’s not your fault.” Dark hummed. “You didn’t know.”

“Isa cute wittle puppy.” Wil said in a baby voice, getting their attention once more as they glared at him. “Oh, time to go!” He added before running away from the living room and soon disappearing in a pink cloud.

“Oh no, he’s alone with the popcorn now.” Dr. Iplier sighed, knowing that Wil had escaped to the manor.

“I want to see this popcorn that you guys have been going on and on about.” Chase clapped his hands together and looked expectantly at the other Ipliers in the room.

“Come on then, let’s go!” Bing threw his hands up as they all started preparing to go over to the manor.

Dark was called over to talk with one of the others and Anti was about to teleport over to the manor to meet the others there before Schneep put a hand on his shoulder.

“I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Henrik smiled.

“Did you know about it?” Anti asked, eyebrow raised in question.

“Like I said, doctor gossip.”

“Not fair.” Anti scoffed lightly.

“What’s not fair is that there is supposedly a large amount of popcorn that is better than the movie theatre style that Wilford currently has to himself.”

“Fair point.”

“Shall we head off first?” Henrik questioned. “Get there before Wilford does who knows what to it?”

“Knowing that goofball, he’d probably try to make his own brand of popcorn.”

“So let’s get there before that happens, or at least be able to witness the creation of Wilford-brand pink popcorn from the start.”

“Agreed.” Anti chuckled, putting a hand up to hold onto Henrik’s as he teleported the two of them to the manor.

There was a lot of popcorn, but if you ask any of them what happened, they would all deny that they were the reason why the manor’s entire kitchen had popcorn covering it as it spread out to the living room as well. There were, however, a lot of popcorn snow angels, or popcorn angels.

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't want your damn lemons!"
> 
> Also, does anyone know if Dr. Iplier has a first name, like a cannon first name? I've seen Edward in some fanfics but I haven't seen anything in the official wiki or anything like that.
> 
> Btw, the doctor gossip is more like the two docs are keeping the other informed about their groups, either Septics or Ipliers, just to keep everything in check and fairly safe, so if something bad ever was to happen or maybe one of the docs were down, there would still be another doc available who knew what was going on.
> 
> Got a request? Don't worry, I'm friendly! Comment down below and I'll see what I can do, though you have to give me some time since college started up again!
> 
> [My tumblr :3](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
